Foolish
by Sam-chan1
Summary: This is a song fic about how I think Bulma and Vegeta got together. The song 'Foolish' is by Ashanti.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or the song 'Foolish' by Ashanti.**

Foolish 

Bulma was sat at the kitchen table waiting for Yamcha to pick her up to go to the cinema. He was half an hour late and Bulma was playing with her hair, bored.

She looked stunning! Her outfit was quite simple but very flattering, she could make any man stop and stare.

She wore a white see-through Gypsy top with beautiful red cotton embroidery on the front and had a red lace from the neck of it. It's sleeves came to her elbows and flared out with red cotton outlining the bottom. Underneath that you could just see her red bra, though she didn't look tarty. She had red pants on that also flared out at the bottom, they clung low on her hips perfectly and you could see her flat stomach. On her feet she had the cutest white boots ever and she kept her makeup quite simple with only black mascara and dark red lipgloss. Her hair was pretty simple too. It just flowed down her shoulders and back.

Bulma sighed.

_See my days are cold without you,_

_but I'm hurting while I'm with you,_

_and though my heart can't take no more,_

_I keep on running back to you._

_See my days are cold without you,_

_but I'm hurting while I'm with you,_

_and though my heart can't take no more,_

_I keep on running back to you._

She frowned remembering the last time they were supposed to go on a date, he didn't show up, said he was busy. In fact, this happened with the last four dates too. 'What if he's cheating on me?' she thought '…Nah… he wouldn't.'

Bulma sighed again and got up and walked to the phone. She dialed Yamcha's number to see what was taking him so long. "Ring ring… ring ring…" 

"Hello? This is Yamcha's place." Came a girl's voice.

"Who is this? Where's Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"I'm Michelle his girlfriend, look can you call back, me and Yamcha are kind of… busy… right now".

Bulma listened in disbelief, tears flooded her eyes. She hung up and threw the phone against the wall then she smashed all of the plates and kicked over the chairs. She then sunk to the floor and cried.

_Baby I don't know why you treating me so bad,_

_you said you love me, no one above me,_

_and I was all you had,_

_And though my heart is eating for you,_

_I can't stop crying,_

_I don't know how I allow you to treat me this way and still I stay._

Bulma then started to feel a bit claustrophobic, she had to get out. So she grabbed her coat and ran out of the front door into the darkness and the storm.

_See my days are cold without you,_

_but I'm hurting while I'm with you,_

_and though my heart can't take no more,_

_I keep on running back to you._

_See my days are cold without you,_

_but I'm hurting while I'm with you,_

_and though my heart can't take no more,_

_I keep on running back to you._

Bulma didn't know where she was going but she carried on running through the cold and rain. Finally she stopped and sat on the edge a cliff, she watched the sea crash against the rocks below and gathered her thoughts…

_Baby I don't know why you wanna do me wrong,_

_see when I'm home, I'm all alone,_

_and you are always gone,_

_And boy, you know I really love you,_

_I can't deny,_

_I can't see how you could bring me to so many tears after all these years._

'Why… all them times… I knew. But I just denied myself of it.' She sighed and looked up to the stars. 'Vegeta told me he was a player, I didn't want to believe it though, even though I knew it was true. I'm such a fool…'

_See my days are cold without you,_

_but I'm hurting while I'm with you,_

_and though my heart can't take no more,_

_I keep on running back to you._

_See my days are cold without you,_

_but I'm hurting while I'm with you,_

_and though my heart can't take no more,_

_I keep on running back to you._

Bulma heard someone land softly beside her, she turned round and Vegeta sat next to her. "You can cry if you want… I wont mock you."

"I can't…" She stared at him "My eyes are all dried out, I have no more tears left to shed."

Ooh I trusted you, I trusted you, 

_So sad, so sad what love will make you do,_

_all the things that we accept, be the things that we regret,_

_too all of my ladies (ladies) feel me come on sing with me._

Bulma sighed and rested her head on Vegeta's shoulder. For some reason his presence was soothing.

Vegeta looked at her, he didn't really want to show that he cared but he thought it wouldn't hurt so he put is arm protectively around her. Together they sat watching the waves below.

Bulma started to sing softly:

See, when I get the strength to leave you, always tell me that you need me, and I'm weak cause I believe you, and I'm mad because I love you, so I stop and think that maybe, you can learn to appreciate me, then it all remains the same that, you ain't never gonna change, 

_(never gonna change, never gonna change)_

She looked up at Vegeta and smiled, "Let's go home."

Vegeta looked at her, "What do you mean? You wrecked it!"

Bulma laughed lightly. With that Vegeta gently picked Bulma up and took off in the direction of Capsule Corp.

_See my days are cold without you,_

_but I'm hurting while I'm with you,_

_and though my heart can't take no more,_

_I keep on running back to you._

_See my days are cold without you,_

_but I'm hurting while I'm with you,_

_and though my heart can't take no more,_

_I keep on running back to you._

Bulma started to shiver slightly as water from her soaked hair slid down her back. Vegeta noticed this and hugged her more closely and raised his Ki to keep her warm. Bulma snuggled up to Vegeta and closed her eyes.

_Baby why you hurt me,_

_leave me and desert me,_

_boy I gave you all my heart and all you do is tear it up._

_Looking out my window,_

_knowing that I should go,_

_even when I pack my bags,_

_this something always holds me back…_

"You're a brave little girl…" Whispered Vegeta. Bulma then fell asleep.

Vegeta looked at her and said in his mind, 'You're not going back to him this time, little one…'

Bulma slightly smiled in her sleep and mumbled, "I'm yours forever, my Prince."

That was my first ever fic, please review! ^-^ 


End file.
